


360

by Areola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, הארי פוטר
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Summary: זה המרחק שמפריד בין הארי פוטר לדראקו מאלפוי
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, הארי פוטר/דראקו מאלפוי
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	360

_ זה המרחק שמפריד בין הארי פוטר לדראקו מאלפוי: _

ביומם הראשון בהוגוורטס, דראקו מאלפוי הושיט להארי את ידו ללחיצה. בגיל שבע-עשרה, הארי מאמין שלו היה לוחץ את ידו של דראקו, הוא ומאלפוי יכלו להיות חברים עכשיו. אבל הארי לא יודע שמאלפוי לא ביקש לקנות לו ידיד, אלא בן-ברית.

בגיל שבע-עשרה, דראקו עדיין מאמין שהארי יכול היה ללחוץ את ידו של דראקו במקום לבחור ברון וויזלי. הוא עדיין לא מבין, שהארי לא יכול היה לבחור אחרת.

_ זה המרחק שמפריד בין הארי פוטר לדראקו מאלפוי: _

דראקו בן האחת-עשרה אוהב את אבא שלו ומפחד ממנו במידה שווה. כשיגדל, הוא רוצה להידמות ללוציוס ולעשות בדיוק את מה שלוציוס עושה. אביו, הוא יודע, איננו יכול לטעות. בגיל חמש-עשרה, אביו של דראקו נכלא באזקאבן, אחרי שנתפס בשעת פעולה. הארי חושב שדראקו מסרב להכיר בעובדות, אבל הארי לא יודע כי לוציוס מאלפוי לעולם אינו טועה.

כולם משווים את הארי לאבא שלו, והארי מתמלא גאווה בכל פעם שמישהו מציין עד כמה שהוא דומה לג`יימס. כשיום אחד הוא מציץ בהגיגית שמחזיק סנייפ במשרדו, הוא נחרד לגלות מי היה ג`יימס פוטר באמת. דראקו מאלפוי היה אומר לו שדם סמיך יותר מאהבה, וסמיך יותר מצדק.

_ זה המרחק שמפריד בין הארי פוטר לדראקו מאלפוי: _

כשהארי היה תינוק, הקריבה אמו את חייה על מנת להציל אותו. הדארסלים נהגו לספר לו כי הוריו נהרגו בתאונת דרכים, אבל מאז סיפר לו האגריד את האמת, מונְחים חייו של הארי על ידי הקורבן שלהם.

יותר מכל, הארי מרגיש חי כשהוא באוויר, על המטאטא שלו. עם זאת, כשפרופסור מקגונגל שואלת אותו באיזו קריירה ירצה לעסוק, הארי משיב לה כי ברצונו להפוך להילאי. לילי וג`יימס מתו על מנת שהארי יחיה: הוא לא יבזבז את חייו לריק.

כשדראקו היה בן ארבע-עשרה, לקח אותו לוציוס לסקור את נכסי המשפחה. משך שלושה ימים, סקרו השניים את הרכוש הנזיל והלא-נזיל שבידי המשפחה, לאחר מכן הקדיש לוציוס שבועיים לנדידה בין נכסי הדלא-ניידי שהחזיקו בני משפחת מאלפוי ברחבי העולם. כשמלאו לדראקו שבע-עשרה, לוציוס לא צריך היה לומר: "אני אוהב אותך", וגם לא: "יום אחד, כל זה יהיה שלך." דראקו ידע מהי חובתו. הוא התייצב בפני הלורד וולדמורט, והניח לו לכוות את האות-האפל בבשר הלבן של זרועו הפנימית.

_ זה המרחק שמפריד בין הארי פוטר לדראקו מאלפוי: _

דראקו שוכב במיטתו בחדר המגורים של בני השנה השביעית. הוא מנסה לחשוב על שדיים וירכיים וערווה, וגונח כשזיכרונו נודד פעם אחר פעם למראה הגופות החלקלקים והרטובים ממים במלתחות הקווידיץ`. ידו נודדת מתחת לשמיכות, והוא מקלל ללא קול כשזוג עיניים ירוקות, מעומעמות מאחורי משקפיים כבדים, צצות בדמיונו. פוטר על ברכיו, ידיו כבולות מאחורי גבו, והוא מוצץ זין אלמוני. דראקו נוחר בבוז, ולמחרת הוא מזיין את פאנסי, שממש מתחננת לזה. לוציוס היה מנשל אותו אם רק היה יודע.

הנשיקה הראשונה של הארי הייתה רטובה ותפלה והשאירה בפיו טעם לוואי לא נעים. הוא נמשך לבנות, אבל הן גורמות לו לאי-נוחות. הוא לא בטוח שהוא יודע איך לגעת בהן. לונה מראה לו מה לעשות, ולאחר מכן הוא משקיע את עצמו בבשרה הרך. לונה היא ים של שדיים, רגליים וידיים וגליה מערסלים אותו לשינה. מדי פעם, הוא מבחין בדראקו מאלפוי נועץ בו מבט מלא בוז מעברו האחר של האולם הגדול. הצריבה חדה ופוטנטית. אם – בטעות – הוא מוצא את עצמו מגורה למחשבה על כתפיים רחבות וישבנים צרים, הוא נוטה לבטל את הדבר כתקרית חולפת. הארי פוטר הוא בן טיפש-עשרה רגיל (או כך לפחות הוא מנסה לשכנע את עצמו). אפילו לו מגיעה פיסת נורמליות בחיים האלה.

_ זה המרחק שמפריד בין הארי פוטר לדראקו מאלפוי: _

בגיל שלוש-עשרה, חשק הארי את שיניו כשדראקו כינה אותו ראש-צלקת והבליג כשמאלפוי ושני הבבונים שלו התחזו לסוהרסנים. הוא היה רוצה לומר לעצמו שמאלפוי הוא כמו יתוש: פגיעתו מטרידה, אבל לעיתים רחוקות גורמת נזק. עדיין, הוא יודע שמאלפוי דומה יותר לפצע ההוא, שיחלים אם רק תפסיק להסיר את הגלד המתקשה מעליו בכל פעם מחדש. הארי פותח את הפצע שהוא מאלפוי פעם אחר פעם, וכועס על עצמו כשהוא מופתע למצוא את הפצע מדמם. בגיל שבע-עשרה, מאלפוי הוא שורת חבלות על ברכיו.

הארי מעצבן את דראקו. רק בגלל הצלקת הטיפשית ההיא, מכרכר כל עולם הקסמים סביב פוטר. כשדראקו היה בן ארבע, אמרה לו נרקיסה שאם לא יסיים את האוכל שבצלחתו, תקרא להארי פוטר. הארי פוטר! הא! ופוטיל`ה? מה הוא כבר עשה בשביל זה?  _ נשאר בחיים. _ הנה, תראו: גם דראקו נשאר בחיים. אחת-שתיים-שלוש. הוא עדיין חי. פוטר הטיפש, ילד-טוב-הוגסמיד, דראקו פשוט לא סובל אותו.

עדיין, הוא נוהג כפי שלוציוס מנחה אותו, ומנסה להתחבר עם הארי. הילד האחר דוחה את הצעת החברות של דראקו. המרירות מתפתחת לתיעוב והתיעוב מתפתח לשנאה. לפעמים נדמה לדראקו שהשנאה הזו היא נוכחות מהותית כל כך בחייו, שהיא כמו נזק שאדם משפיע על עצמו: חתכים-חתכים בבשר. בגיל שבע-עשרה, הוא מרושת צלקות מסע. כמו מדריך ציוני-דרך למערכת היחסים הלא-קיימת בינו לבין הארי פוטר.

_ זה המרחק שמפריד בין הארי פוטר לדראקו מאלפוי: _

דראקו צוחק כשפוטר הודף אותו כנגד הקיר. ראשו נחבט באבן הצוננת והוא מצמצם את עיניו, מכוון אגרוף ללסתו של הנער האחר. ג`ון קיטס, משורר מוגלגי, אמר כי האנרגיות המופקות מתגרת רחוב טובות הן. פוטר מרגיז אותו בעצם קיומו: דראקו הוא טיפוס פראקטי עד כאב, אבל כבן למשפחה טהורת-דם, הוא חוטא לפעמים במלודרמטיות מיותרת. אחוזת מאלפוי רובצת על חוף הים הצפוני, וכילד קטן, נהג דראקו להביט בגלים המשתברים אל החוף. הגלים, חשב דראקו הילד, אינם יכולים שלא להתנפץ אל הסלע: זוהי דרכו של עולם. הגלים אינם יודעים אלא להתגלגל אל החוף. 

כשדראקו צוחק, ומשיב מלחמה שערה, הארי תוהה מה יכול היה לקרות אילו היה לוחץ את ידו של מאלפוי. הוא לא מתחרט על הבחירה שלו, אבל כהארי פוטר, אין לו מושג כי הגלים מכירים רק רצף פעולות אחד. לכן הוא מאמין שדראקו מאלפוי הוא כמו אלינור רגבי: עוטה עליו פנים שונים לפני שהוא עוזב את פתח הבית.

_ זה המרחק שמפריד בין הארי פוטר לדראקו מאלפוי: _

\- חמישה-עשר סנטימטר:

דם נוטף משפתו התחתונה של דראקו, חבורה כחולה מסתמנת על לחיו, והוא נושם בחדות. פוטר לא נראה יותר טוב: משקפיו שבורים, והוא מביט בדראקו כסומא.

\- שורה של אקסיומות, דוגמות ודוקטרינות:

דראקו הוא זווית של ארבעים וחמש מעלות בתפיסת העולם שלו, חדה ובלתי מתפשרת כמו להב של סכין. הארי מבולבל והוא מחזיק במגוון של דעות במגוון של נושאים – תפיסת העולם שלו איננה חנית שמישהו עיצב על מנת ללחום בה למען מטרה מסוימת: שלוש מאות וחמש עשרה מעלות בדיוק.

\- שבע נשימות ארוכות:

האחרונה חדה במיוחד והיא ננעצת בחזהו של הארי, כשהוא מלחלח את שפתיו וסוגר את המרחק שמפריד בינו לבין דראקו. 

**סוף**


End file.
